


Off The Pitch

by siempremadridistalalala



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and a tiny bit of self-hatred, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siempremadridistalalala/pseuds/siempremadridistalalala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mesut keeps leaving immediately after matches and never waits anymore. Cris wants to know what's wrong with his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off The Pitch

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr (butterfliesmademehappyagain) a long time ago, I think back when Mesut still played for Madrid *cries*. I decided to rewrite it a little, correct mistakes and put it up here.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

After the game, Mesut was the first to leave, he didn’t even wait for Cristiano, he just left the cabin without saying a word to anyone. Cristiano was worried, Mesut had been acting like this for a while now and it had only gotten worse lately. 

Cristiano decided to go after him, he wanted to know what was wrong with Mesut. But, as he expected, Mesut was already gone.

When he’d made his way to his car, he immediately went to his house, not caring whether he’d get caught by the police for driving too fast. What was the most important was Mesut. When he arrived at his house, he saw Mesut’s car parked there. Good, at least he was at home, safe.

He saw the German boy lying on the couch, eyes all red and puffy. He had been crying. In fact, he still was. The tears kept coming and it was a horrible sight for Cristiano, seeing the boy he loved being so sad.

“What’s wrong?” Cristiano asked. Mesut realized that he wasn’t alone anymore, he sat up straight and wiped away his tears. “Nothing, I’m fine” Mesut tried but he already knew that Cristiano wouldn’t believe him.

“No, you’re not. You’ve been crying, what happened that made you so sad?” Mesut now burst into tears again. Cristiano hugged the younger boy, trying to comfort him. He felt Mesut calming down a bit.  
Mesut buried his face in Cristiano’s chest. The Portuguese gently stroked his back while whispering comforting words. As soon as Mesut was able to speak again without sobbing in the middle of a sentence, he started to explain why he was so upset. 

“I just can’t take it anymore, it’s all too much.” Cristiano had no idea what Mesut was talking about and it actually was a little bit scary to hear him say something like this. If anyone had hurt his Mesut…

“What is too much?” Cristiano asked while stroking Mesut’s hair. “The hatred, everyone says I’m ugly, taht I don’t deserve to play for Real, really, everyone!” Cristiano grinned and planted a kiss on Mesut’s head.

“Don’t you ever notice that people make fun of my eyes all the time? I’m done being called things such as pop-eye, frog and fish. I don’t want to go on like this. I can’t handle it anymore!” The tears started to come back now.

“You don’t look like a frog, Mesut. People only say that just to make themselves feel better.” Mesut shrugged and wiped away his tears for the second time. “Well, maybe they’re right, those haters.”

“Right about what?” “Right about the fact that I’m ugly, that I’m no good to anyone and that I don’t even deserve to live.” Cristiano wanted to make him stop. He wanted Mesut to stop hating himself so much, he was perfect the way he was. But what could he do?

Cristiano then took Mesut’s face in his hands and kissed his nose. A small smile formed on the German’s lips. “Mesut, listen to me, You’re beautiful. I’ve never seen a guy that’s as amazing as you are. And don’t even get me started about how amazing you are one the pitch, you make magic happen. And I love you, I’m sure there are more people out there that love you than there are stupid haters who are sitting at home in their parents’ basement, writing hate messages to people who have actually made something of their life.”

Mesut couldn’t respond ‘cause right in that moment Cristiano Jr. came in, jumping into his dad’s arms. 

“Oh yeah, your mom already left, she said Crissi was upstairs.” Crissi was laughing, but his face fell a little when he saw that Mesut had been crying. “Why are you crying, baba?” Mesut smiled as the little boy gave him a hug.

“That’s not important. Your daddy already made me happy again.” 

“But you’re my daddy too, baba!” Crissi hugged both of his dads. All three of them were extremely at that moment, they were a little family. Nothing could tear them apart, not even the haters.

“I love you” Cristiano whispered to his son and his boyfriend. “I love both of you so much, and there’s only one way to prove that. Crissi?”

The little boy seemed to understand what his father meant and ran back upstairs, looking very excited and later returned, hiding something behind his back and grinning like mad. He handed it to his dad so quickly that Mesut couldn’t spot what it was. 

Only a few seconds later, Cris lowered on one knee and a little box appeared. Mesut’s heart suddenly started beating faster. “Mesut Özil, do you want to marry me?”

Mesut seemed speechless for a moment and cried, but this time the tears were tears of happiness. “Yes, I want to marry you!”


End file.
